The Lost Prince of Jotunnhime
by itsayaoigummybear
Summary: Laufey saw Loki's arm turn blue and demanded that Odin hand him over or it would be war. Without a choice, Odin hands over Loki who is thrown into the world he always feared. Laufey fears that his son is lost to him unless there is a break through and he'd be damned if Odin dared tried to reclaim his son.


They waited for Odin to bring the lost Jotun prince back. It was quite through the land with all Jotuns who came waiting, wondering, hoping to hear of the news.

There was a flash of light and soon there stood a small Jotun trembling looking at them fear clear in his eyes. Laufey reached for him and the small one took off running. and Helbindi took chase which wasn't much since he was after a runt and scooped up the little screaming Prince and held onto him trying not harm him. Turning around he walked back to their father as the on in his hands squirmed trying to get away.

"Calm yourself, Loki, we will not harm you." Laufey spoke trying to be comforting.

It didn't seem to work because Loki only shook more and he reached over and took Loki from his son and set him in front of him on the large animal and moved them onward. The shaking slowed to small tremors as they got closer to the homeland. they passed the ruins and continued on.

Helbindi seemed to have taken interest in Loki and reached over and patted him softly on the back promising him that everything would be well. to Laufey's. and his sons surprise Loki clung to Helbindi's arm and the Jotun ended up with the smaller Jotun on his stead.

Loki hid in the coat only the small eyes peeking out every now and again before hiding again. At some point Helbindi had to hold onto the front of his coat because his small brother was attempting to escape.

Finally they made it to the palace and Loki had been still for over an hour and when Helbindi opened his coat he saw he was asleep curled up. Just as they went to move him Loki jumped and landed on his feet and took off into a bush and tried to run along side the walls of the palace and greenly but that was stopped when a large hand grabbed him and pulled him up.

"We best take him to the healers." someone said. "He cut himself on a thorn."

"I will take him to his room." Laufey said. "Tell the healer to hurry. "

Loki slowly opened his eyes. he was in an enormous room. For a moment he didn't remember but when he did he sat up and faltered back seeing the King of Jotun looking at him.

"Do not be afraid. Did Odin not tell you what has transpired? "

Loki nodded slowly.

"Than you should not fear us."

Saying nothing Loki crawled under the soft furs. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it and hoped that Laufey couldn't. Gulping his mind racing to try and figure out what to do. He heard the King move and soon he was pulled out of the furs and brought into and awkward hug or something like that.

"He told you and sent you here without further explanation did he not?"

Loki nodded and struggled some more when he felt the large hand rubbing his back. What was he a child?! He did not need the King of the Jotun's patting his back like it all fine with the nine realms! This was not real, it had to be a very strange one.

"You'll be fine in a few days. Now rest." Laufey's voice said oddly calm and had a tint of sadness to them. "The servants will come and dress you soon and then you shall join us for dinner. "

"No...! No! No...!"

Helbindi watched amused as the servants tried dressing the small Jotun but were having little success as Loki struggled more but after a while, they fit him in the royal clothing by shaking his limbs to avoid the clothes and furs.

"Come Loki we must eat with the family-" Helbindi started amused but stopped as the other scurried under a pillow case "Loki... Get out of there."

Peeking out of the pillow case Loki huffed and went back in the only sign he was even there was the pillow slowly moving showing that Loki was breathing. walking over Helbindi placed his had over the little one and found him trembling and raised an eyebrow when one of the servants spoke.

"Your brother is in shock, my lord. It's too hard to take in."

"Explain."

"Everything he knew to be true is a lie and the lies the truth."

Helbindi let out a deep sigh. "Basically good is now bad and bad is good, correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

Reaching into the pillow case he firmly got a hold of Loki and carefully pulled him out and when he started to struggle he set the small one his shoulder forcing him to hold on to Helbindi but Helbindi his brother's legs so he wouldn't fall.

They walked, or one of them walked, to the royal dinning room. Laufey and Byleistr were already there. They walked over right away and Loki trembled horribly and would have fallen backward if Helbindi hadn't been holding onto him.

"Calm yourself, Brother, it is the only family here." Helbindi said and lowered Loki down. "Don't run off -"

Loki was already scrambling under a drink holder.

Laufey sighed deeply, saddened that his son was frightened of him. "It will take time. He was raised as one of them and thinks like them."

Helbindi folded his arms . "It may take a while. "

"It is time to eat and he shan't be left out." Byleistr got down and reached under. Loki let out a horrified scream that made the Jotun jump back as if a fire had burned him. His older brother Helbindi got down and reached under and this time Loki didn't scream but now he was dusty. Frowning Helbindi stood.

"I'll take him to be washed. "

"No, I will wait for your Father." Laufey said and took Loki who tensed whimpering and reaching for Helbindi. "Tell him what has happened. "

They nodded and Laufey left and returned half hour later with a clean Loki who looked tired. when the King walked in he noticed Fárbauti was not among them and his sons were talking.

"Where is he? "

"He sent a message. He says he shall be here tomorrow. "

"What is the delay? "

"He didn't say."

Laufey nodded and took his seat. He didn't let go of Loki in case he took off again. His sons joined him and the servants brought the food. Laufey took a small piece of meat and gave it to Loki and gritted his teeth when Loki bit his finger instead.

They all tensed watching as the little Jotun didn't let go although still have tremors. Helbindi reached over and held firmly on Loki's middle. Slowly Loki let go and Helbindi took him and set Loki in his left arm and took the same meat that had just been offered and tried to it to Loki.

"Helbindi ..." Byleistr warned watching.

"Eat." Helbindi said carefully. "You'll lose strength if you do not."

Breathing deeply Loki took a bite slowly chewing it. Loki got half down before and turned away and vomited over the chair arm.

Helbindi rubbed his back and looked back at his family. "Any ideas? "

"Take him to his room and make sure he sleeps, " Laufey said with concern. "It is too much for him."

Loki was sound a sleep thanks to some smelling salts. Helbindi held him as the servants pulled down the bed and left. Walking over he set Loki on the bed and frowned taking one of the pillows he started to beat it until it was flat enough for his brother to be comfortable. laying him down Helbindi covered him. Walking to the door Helbindi gave a glance back and smiled.

Later that night Loki rolled off the bed.

Laufey heard the door open and the familiar clanking of armor and sword being put away. It was early morning. too early since it was still dark outside. Closing his eyes he tried to go back to sleep as he had been up late trying to figure out how to bond with Loki and admittedly he was slightly jealous that Helbindi managed a small bond.

The sheets moved and the bed dipped as his mate moved to nip at his neck to get his attention.

"I am awake. "

"And you did not greet me?"

"My mind is so filled with thoughts. "

"I see. about our son? " Fárbauti asked settling down.

"Yes. He fears everything. "

"As to be expected for one whose entire world vanished."

Rolling over they lay face to face and moved to get more comfortable and shared a kiss before Laufey gave a deep sigh letting his mate rub his back soothingly Still he was smiling.

"Did you ever think Lofi would return to us?"

"He is used to being called Loki. Now I think of it the slight name change must have been a mockery." Laufey growled.

"Perhaps. I shall call him by that name since it is what it." Leaning closer he stole kiss again even if his mate didn't seem to care. "How is our son adjusting?"

Closing his eyes Laufey let out another deep sigh. "Loki fears us. Me above all, yet Helbindi seems to have gained some trust."

"He always liked anything small and cute." Fárbauti chuckled and kissed his loves jaw line.

"Hmmm... " Luafey sighted relaxing slightly. "I do not know what to do."

"Give him time. Loki is afraid of us because he was raised to believe were are nothing more than monsters." Pulling his mate closer Fárbauti added. "We should show him and teach him slowly. At lunch time we shall eat lunch and take Loki with us to see a few places around the palace."

"Lunch? Surely you do not intended to sleep till noon."

"No. I except us to sleep till noon." Fárbauti said huskily.

Laufey just gave him a look but it was quickly gone as the next became heated quickly and soon the world was gone as they spent the next while to show their love with each other.

When Helbindi and Byleistr opened Loki's door they were both surprised to see their older, little brother curled up on a pillow on the floor. By the looks of it, it seemed like Loki had tried to get back onto the bed and couldn't.

The sheet was pulled down by the middle and the other pillows threatening to fall, and right under was the pillows was laying on with the piece of the sheet covering him. They looked at each other before knowing they would have to get something so their brother would not have to sleep on the floor again.

Walking over Helbindi picked up the pillow carefully and set it on the bed as Loki shifted stretching before rolling over and shifting until in a sleeping position he liked and stilled once more.

"He is rather cute isn't he?"

"You like anything small and cute."

"Not just anything." Helbindi said and walked over to the window and pulled the curtains. "Now for the day. Arise Loki."

Loki opened his eyes slowly. Bilked twice. They waited for him to scream and run. What they didn't not expect was for Loki to calmly stand and walk onto the bed and look around slowly stopping to stare at the things inside the room.

Walking to the edge of the bed he looked out the window. Pointing a little his message got across and Helbindi took him to the window. Loki looked out for a moment before he jumped through the glass causing them to shout in horror and then they froze as Loki teleported and was now a dot running on the grounds as fast as he could using his magic when he could and suddenly changed into a large black cat and started running.

"A shape shiftier?!" Byleistr shouted.

"Brother, tell Father and Bera! I need to find Loki. He is too weak from finding out the truth and knows not of this realm." He turned to run.

"Find him quick, Helbindi, there is to be a snow storm before nightfall!"


End file.
